


In Passing

by Cai (Zanya)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, celebration, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/Cai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>repost of a gift fic (2012) for a friend. this is actually Roxas/Axel ^^</p><p>summary: Sometimes it's better to move on than to revisit the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Passing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Conigliomannaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conigliomannaro/gifts).



Roxas’ skin felt so smooth underneath his hands that Axel paused every few moments to just feel the texture of it underneath his fingers. The softness with an occasional stray blond hair both amused and pleased him. And the way Roxas’ skin glowed in the pale moonlight that had flittered through the curtains looked like perfection to Axel. It had been a long time since he touched skin so soft or watched Roxas while he slept. Soft golden hair fell over Roxas’ face and Axel loved the way his mouth parted slightly while his chest rose with each breath.

His thoughts constantly flickered between earlier that night to what he would do come tomorrow. Axel couldn’t deny the anxiety that threatened to choke him up, but he held back in an attempt to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

They both had had a little too much to drink at Riku’s bachelor party, though he was far from drunk, he had to admit it was enough to relax his more reasonable thoughts. Apparently, he had been intoxicated enough to let a some flirtation slip and telling Roxas how much he missed those warm nights together probably hadn’t been the best idea.

He leaned down, taking in the smell of Roxas’ shampoo and musk; Obsession, how could he forget the name of Roxas’ cologne when it reminded him of how he felt. Axel had missed that smell—no one smelled quite like Roxas did when wearing it. There was something about Roxas’ natural scent mixed with the cologne that had always drove Axel crazy, crazy enough to keep him coming back for more even when Roxas seemed disinterested in him. It was a smell he often dreamt about and could never forget. Having Roxas here in front of him, wearing that brought back too many memories of their bodies tangled between the sheets while their passion drove sounds out of both of them that would make anyone who heard blush.

It had started with a simple touch of their hands, something that Axel hadn’t expected, and had escalated from there. They had both managed to corner each other in the hallway, outside of Axel’s hotel room. A simple touch that led to their hands hurrying to remove their clothes, to touch each other in attempt to get to naked flesh as soon as possible. The need for contact consumed both of them like fire and ice connecting together and exploding from the heat and coolness of their elements.

His back had hit the red linen sheets, and his fingers had dug into the soft flesh of Roxas’ back, knowing that he would leave bruises there but unable to resist the temptation of leaving his mark so that Roxas would remember this night on his way back home. Their bodies connected, and when Roxas pushed inside of him, Axel closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of skin against skin. Roxas’ body against his felt intoxicating, and as he cried out Roxas’ name he knew that for a brief moment, Roxas had finally come home to him. He strained his back, arching up closer just so he could get more contact. He wanted Roxas as deep in him as he could get because then, maybe then he would feel whole again. Maybe he would feel that connection they once had but seemed to have been lost when Roxas went away to grad school.

Axel’s fingers moved down towards Roxas’ stomach, and he stopped at the slight indent of Roxas’ bellybutton. He wanted to not only touch but to taste. Only the alcohol had probably worn off Roxas by now and waking him up would mean it would end sooner than what Axel was ready for. It would probably end up with an awkward silence and shuffling of clothes, and he did not, could not deal with that quite yet. He needed more time, another moment to just enjoy the quiet peacefulness that had settled between them.

He knew that tomorrow his bed would be empty once more and the magic of tonight would be gone. Soon the sun would rise and Roxas would leave, again. He wrapped his arms around Roxas, trying to hold to the feeling a moment or two more, ignoring the tightening in his chest that felt like the bottom would fall out from underneath him once more.


End file.
